


A First

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco helps Ron.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	A First

"Ouch!"

"Quit moving. It'll hurt less if you hold still."

Ron snorted, but stilled. "This is honestly the most ridiculous thing ever. It's too tight! It's not going to hurt less no matter what I do."

"Shut it, Weasley."

"Who's brilliant idea was this again?"

"Mine."

"So why aren't we doing this the other way around?" Ron squirmed, "Ouch! Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Well... no, but I saw my mum and dad doing this once. Didn't realize it would be so difficult."

"You don't realize a lot of things."

"Shut it, Weasel, and if I have to tell you to quit squirming again I'll quit being gentle."

"You're being gentle? How on earth is this being... OW! I get your point. I'll hold still."

"Thank you. Just one last tug and we'll be all set."

"About bloody time." Ron looked in the mirror, running his hands along the boning of the corset. "Wow, I look..."

"Nice. Now for the rest of the ensemble."

"The rest?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as that did."

"As much?"

"Yeah."

"The price of beauty," Ron said, shaking his head.

Draco chuckled and whispered in Ron's ear, "I've been telling you that for ages. Now come on and let me finish dressing you or we'll be late."


End file.
